1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock and eject mechanism for a pair of connectors to be connected.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional connector as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Early Laid-open Publication No. Hei 2-192678, a first connector is provided at its left and right ends (ends of arrangement of contacts) with a pair of pivotable latches. Each of the latches is integrally provided with an eject portion and a lock portion for ejecting and locking a second connector spaced in the vertical direction. The eject portion is arranged in such a manner as to project between a left and right end face and an inner surface of the pivotable latch, so that it can press a pressure bearing portion of the second connector disposed in generally the same position. Also, the lock portion is integrally formed with the pivotable latch itself as described above, and its engagement with the second connector is maintained by a spring adapted to resiliently hold the pivotable latch.
However, since the pivotable latch has the eject portion and the lock portion juxtaposed at a predetermined space in the vertical direction, and the eject portion is disposed in such a manner as to act on the second connector between the opposing surfaces of the second connector and the pivotable latch, the first connector inevitably becomes long in the direction of arrangement of contacts due to the space occupied by the eject mechanism. As a result, the connector is difficult to make smaller in view of its structure. If the distance from the fulcrum of the pivotable latch of the eject portion is made short in order to make the connector smaller, there arise the problems that a large force is required based on the principle of levers, and operability is deteriorated. On the contrary, if the distance from the fulcrum of the pivotable latch is made long, a large size connector results. In the conventional connector, it is difficult to solve the above two problems at the same time.
Further, in the conventional connector, since the eject portion and the lock portion are integrally formed spaced in the vertical direction on the pivotable latch, and the eject portion and the lock portion are in cooperation by means of the provision of the pressure bearing portion and the retaining portion of the second connector, the connector inevitably becomes bulky as a result of the long above-mentioned distance.
Furthermore, the conventional connector has the problems that since the eject portion and the lock portion are integrally formed with the pivotable latch, the installation distance between the eject portion and the lock portion is normally fixed. As a result, when the eject portion is moved, the relative position of the lock portion is also moved. As a result, the pivotable latch is difficult to are compatible and the design of the contact is restricted.